


Xefros, And The Tetrarch's Discovery

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Blushing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: "So, Xefros, you know your lower zone? Your nook and shit?"Xefros turned a shade of burgundy.





	1. Chapter 1

Xefros was doing what he was told he does best, butlering. Cleaning up and such, getting rid of the dust in every little empty space. Tetrarch Dammek said that he was the best butler he knew! Speaking of which, Tetrarch was contacting him now! Xefros hurried over to his husktop to respond.

 

“Tritoh, you there man?”

 

Xefros quickly responded. “Yes, Tetrarch! Sorry, I was busy cleaning!”

 

“Don’t worry about it man, it’s chill. Look, I made a...eheh, ‘fun’ discovery.”

  
  
“Oh! What did you find, Tetrarch?” 

 

“So, Xefros, you know your lower zone? Your nook and shit?”   
  


 

Xefros turned a shade of burgundy. Yeah he knew that was there and all but...weird to bring it up.

 

“Uh...yes? What about...that..spot?” He questioned.

 

“Ok, so I’m talking your bulge specifically. So there’s this thing called uh, masturbation? Yeah, I think that’s it. It’s where you...stroke it a lot. You know what? It’d be easier if I just came over. Be there in a few.”   
  


“Ok tetrearc!” 

 

Xefros quickly finished cleaning, making sure everything was spotless for the bronzeblood's arrival. In just a few minutes, Dammek was inside.

 

“Yo. Ok, let’s uh...I think the couch would be good for this.” Xefros and Dammek sat on his clean couch.

 

“So for this to work man, you’re gonna have to get your pants and shit off.” Dammek remarked, eyes probably rolling under his shades.

 

Xefros blushed harder. He quickly stood up, and dropped his freshly washed jeans to the floor, along with his boxers. The rustie sat back down, and let his hands hide his parts.

 

“So...n-now what?” He stammered.

 

“Well first, you’re gonna have to get your hands off of your bulge dude. Then I’ll show you what to do.” Dammek said, beginning to get his out as well. This did not help Xefros’ not blush. He moved his hands so they were on his thighs, and awkwardly watched as his rust member wriggled slightly.

 

“Ok, so first you gotta...shit, hold it like this.” Dammek demonstrated as he grasped his bulge with his hand. Xefros did the same, noticing that Dammek was only just a tad bigger than him. Also, Xefros’ face was as red as the symbol on his shirt.

 

“Now you j-just..fuck, move up and-d down. Gog…” Dammek seemed to be distracted with what he was doing...it seemed to feel good to him at least, as his face was a very faint orange. 

 

Xefros took a deep breath, and began to move his hand up and down. He fought very hard not to moan out loud...this  _ was _ nice. Xefros began to move quicker, leaning into it each time. Dammek besides him was also having an enjoyable time, bucking his hips forward, thrusting his bulge into his hand each time. Soon, Xefros began to feel...a little strange feeling in his bulge. He quickly caught on to what it was, and could not hold back from letting go.

 

“S-Shoot!” Xefros exclaimed, red shooting upwards, landing on his shirt and some even on his face. Soon Dammek followed suit.

 

“Fuck!” The bronzeblood yelled, getting his genetic material all over the recently cleaned rug. 

 

The two sat there, panting heavily, in bliss. 

 

“As good as I said, yeah?” The Tetrarch asked. Xefros only nodded. “Now...let’s get this cleaned up.”


	2. Dammek, And The Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok Xefros, you’re gonna have to follow my instructions here very closely. Got it?”
> 
> “Yes, Tetrarch!” The rustblooded boy replied, eagerly.
> 
> “So drop your pants.”

It had been only two days since Dammek went over to Xefros’ hive and taught him the wonderful art of masturbation. And it would so happen, that today, Photobucket (the site in question), had something new for him to find. Dammek logged onto the site, and saw a new article...which had definitely piqued the bronzeblood’s interest. It was...oh wow. Ok. The article showed and talked about pailing but...not with a bucket. There was also something that ropes can really “spice it up”. Dammek contacted Xefros immedietally. He had to try this.

 

“Hey, Xef, you there dude?” he asked.

 

“Yes Tetrarch?”   
  
“You know how we did that thing at your place a while back?”   
  
“Uh...yes, I do...what about it?” Dammek could tell the rustblood was blushing.

 

“Well I just learned some new stuff and uh...you think you’re up for it?”

 

“Of course, Tetrarch! I assume you’ll be over in a bit?”

 

“Yup. See you soon man.”

 

Dammek went around his hive, grabbing some rope and making sure his lusus was ok, and made his way over to the rustie’s hive. Xefros was waiting at the door for him. His place was, as it always seemed to be, perfectly spotless. But Dammek was pretty sure he could see a faint stain of burgundy on the couch. 

 

“Hey Xef. For this we’re probably...gonna wanna head up to your room.” Dammek said, eyeing the rope in his hands.

 

“Ok!”

 

The two made their ways up to Xefros’ room, and Dammek cleared a table off for what was gonna happen. 

 

“Ok Xefros, you’re gonna have to follow my instructions here very closely. Got it?”   
  
“Yes, Tetrarch!” The rustblooded boy replied, eagerly.

 

“So drop your pants.” Xefros let his pristine pants fall to the ground, his bulge wriggling around enthusiastically. Dammek followed, his slightly longer member more still.

 

“Now, go over to the table and bend over so you’re on your elbows, and your uh, butt, is facing towards me.” He could see the confusion in Xefros’ eyes, but he complied and did so.

 

“Like this?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s perfect. Now put your arms behind your back, and I’ll tie you up.” He did so, and Dammek could have sworn he heard a moan from the tied-up Xefros.

 

“Ok man...how do you feel? Be honest.”

 

“Really….really good, Tetrarch.” Dammek smiled.

 

“Now, deep breaths, we’re gonna start.”

 

Dammek slowly moved forward and pushed into Xefros. A deep moan croaked out of Xefros, and Dammek slowly began to move in and out, as he had read on Photobucket. Over time, he started to move faster, and as he did so, he himself and Xefros began to enjoy more and more, bit by bit. Soon, Xefros began to push his hips back to try and get it further in. The two became a lustful mess, and soon were close to bursting.

 

“Xefros...shit, I’m gonna...fuck!” Dammek said, as genetic material spilled out of him and into the burgundy blood below him, creating a small bump in his stomach. Soon Xefros followed suit.

 

“Tetrarch...oh...sh-shit!” Xefros yelled, his genetic material spilling all over the once clean floors of his room. The two stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily.

 

“You know Xefros,” Dammek began, “I am never gonna use a bucket again.”


End file.
